Fela Kuti
Discography= Complete Works 2010 '''''The Complete Works of Fela Anikulapo Kuti''''' Limited Edition 27 Disc Box Set: Wrasse WRASS276 Wrasse WRASS276_BoxA.jpg Wrasse WRASS276_BoxB.jpg *CD 1-1: Fela Ransome Kuti & The Africa '70: ''Open and Close'' and ''Afrodisia'' (CD: Wrasse WRASS044) Wrasse WRASS044_AA.jpg Wrasse WRASS044_BB.jpg Wrasse WRASS044_L.jpg ::Tracks: 1. ''Open and Close'' / 2. Swegbe and Pako'' / 3. ''Gbagada Gbagada Gbogodo Gbogodo'' / 4. Alu Jon Jonki Jon / 5. Jeun Ko Ku (Chop'n Quench)'' / 6. Eko Ile / 7. Je'Nwi Temi (Don't Gag Me) *CD 1-2: Fela Live at Kalakuta Republik: ''J.J.D.'' and Fela Anikulapo Kuti & Africa '70: ''Unnecessary Begging'' (CD: Wrasse WRASS047) Wrasse WRASS047_CD1-2_AA.jpg Wrasse WRASS047_CD1-2_BB.jpg Wrasse WRASS047_CD1-2_L.jpg ::Tracks: 1. ''J.J.D.'' / 2. ''Unnecessary Begging'' / 3. ''No Buredi'' *CD 1-3: Fela and Africa 70: ''Zombie'' (CD Wrasse WRASS048) Wrasse WRASS048_AA.jpg Wrasse WRASS048_BB.jpg Wrasse WRASS048_L.jpg ::Tracks: 1. ''Zombie'' / 2. ''Mister Follow Follow'' / 3. ''Observation Is No Crime'' / 4. ''Mistake'' *CD 1-4: Fela & Egypt '80: ''Underground System'' (CD: Wrasse WRASS053) Wrasse WRASS053_AA.jpg Wrasse WRASS053_BB.jpg Wrasse WRASS053_L.jpg ::Tracks: 1. ''Underground System'' / 2. ''Pansa Pansa'' / 3. ''Confusion Break Bones'' *CD 1-5: Fela Ransome Kuti and Africa '70 with Ginger Baker: ''Live!'' (CD: Wrasse WRASS055) Wrasse WRASS055_AA.jpg Wrasse WRASS055_BB.jpg Wrasse WRASS055_L.jpg ::Tracks: 1. ''Let's Start'' / 2. ''Black Man's Cry'' / 3. ''Ye Ye De Smell'' / 4. ''Edge Mi O'' / 5. ''Ginger Baker and Toni Allen drum solo'' *CD 1-6: Fela Anikulapo Kuti - Egypt 80: ''Live in Amsterdam'' (CD: Wrasse WRASS057) Wrasse WRASS057_AA.jpg Wrasse WRASS057_BB.jpg Wrasse WRASS057_L.jpg ::Tracks: 1. ''M.O.P. (Movement Of The People) Political Statement'' / 2. ''You Gimme Shit I Give You Shit'' / 3. ''Custom Check Poin'' *CD 1-7: Fela Anikilapo Kuti: ''VIP'' and Felá àti Afrika 70: ''Authority Stealing'' (CD: Wrasse WRASS074) Wrasse WRASS074_AA.jpg Wrasse WRASS074_BB.jpg Wrasse WRASS074_L.jpg ::Tracks: 1. ''V.I.P: (Part 1 & 2)'' / 2. ''Authority Staeling (Part 1 & 2)'' *CD 1-8: Fela Anikulapo Kuti & Africa 70''Yellow Fever'' and Fela Ransome Kuli and the Africa 70''Na Poi'' (CD: Wrasse WRASS078) Cover scan for ''Yellow Fever'' is censored here. See cover art at [http://www.discogs.com/viewimages?release=1490191 Discogs] Wrasse WRASS078_AA_500.jpg Wrasse WRASS078_BB.jpg Wrasse WRASS078_L.jpg :: ::Tracks: ''1. Yellow Fever'' / 2. ''Na Poi (1975 version)'' / 3. ''Na Poi (Part 1 & 2)'' / 4. ''You No Go Di ... Unless'' *CD 1-9: Fela Ransome Kuti & Africa 70: ''Alagbon Close'' and Fela & The Africa 70 with Ginger Baker: ''Why Black Man Dey Suffer'' (CD: Wrasse WRASS198) Wrasse WRASS198_AA.jpg Wrasse WRASS198_BB.jpg Wrasse WRASS198_L.jpg ::Tracks: 1. ''Alagbon Close'' / 2. ''I No Get Eye For Back'' / 3. ''Why Black Man Dey Suffer'' / 4. ''Ikoyi Mentality Versus Mushin' Mentality'' *CD 2-1: Fela Anikulapo Kuti & Afrika 70: ''Ikoyi Blindness'' and Fela & Afrika '70: ''Kalakuta Show'' (CD: Wrasse WRASS046) Wrasse WRASS046_AA.jpg Wrasse WRASS046_BB.jpg Wrasse WRASS046_L.jpg ::Tracks: 1. ''Ikoyi Blindness'' / 2. ''Gba Mi Leti Ki N'Dolowo'' / 3. ''Kalakuta Show'' / 4. ''Don't Make Garan Garan'' *CD 2-2: Sanda sings with Fela & Afrika 70: ''Upside Down'' and Fela Anikulapo Kuti and Roy Ayers: ''Music of Many Colours'' (CD: Wrasse WRASS050) Wrasse WRASS050_AA.jpg Wrasse WRASS050_BB.jpg Wrasse WRASS050_L.jpg ::Tracks: 1. ''Upside Down'' / 2. ''Go Slow'' / 3. ''2000 Blacks Got To Be Free'' / 4. ''Africa Centre of The World'' *CD 2-3: Fela Anikulapo Kuti & Egypt 80: ''Beasts Of No Nation'' and ''Overtake Don Overtake Overtake'' (CD: Wrasse WRASS052) WRASS052_AA_500.jpg WRASS052_BB_500.jpg WRASS052_L.jpg ::Tracks: 1. ''Beasts Of No Nation'' / 2. ''O.D.O.O.'' *CD 2-4: Fela Anikulapo Kuti & Egypt 80: ''Army Arrangement'' (CD: Wrasse WRASS058) WRASS058_AA_500.jpg WRASS058_BB.jpg ::Tracks: 1. ''Army Arrangement'' / 2. ''Government Chicken Boy'' *CD 2-5: Fela: ''Coffin for Head of State'' and ''Unknown Soldier'' WRASS070_AA_500.jpg WRASS070_BB_500.jpg WRASS070_L.jpg ::Tracks: 1. ''Coffin For Head of State'' / 2. ''Unknown Soldier (part 1 and 2)'' *CD 2-6: Fela Anikulapo Kuti and The Africa 70: ''Shuffering and Shmiling'' and ''No Agreement'' WRASS072_AA_500.jpg WRASS072_BB_500.jpg WRASS072_L.jpg ::Tracks: 1. ''Shuffering and Shmiling'' / 2. ''No Agreement'' / 3. ''Dog Eat Dog'' *CD 2-7: Fela and Africa 70: ''Opposite People'' and ''Sorrow Tears and Blood'' WRASS075_AA_500.jpg WRASS075_BB_500.jpg WRASS075_L.jpg ::Tracks: 1. ''Opposite People'' / 2. ''Equalisation of Trouser and Pant'' / 3. ''Sorrow Tears and Blood'' / 4. ''Colonial Mentality'' *CD 2-8: Fela Anikulapo Kuti: ''Original Suffer Head'' and ''I.T.T.'' (CD: Wrasse WRASS076) WRASS076_AA_500.jpg WRASS076_BB_500.jpg WRASS076_L.jpg ::Tracks: ''Original Sufferhead'' / 2. ''Power Show'' / 3. ''I.T.T.'' *DVD 2-9: ''A Slice of Fela'' (Wrasse SLICE 1) *CD 3-1: '''Fela & Africa 70:''' '''''Before I Jump Like Monkey Give Me Banana''''' & '''Fela:''' '''''Again Excuse O''''' (CD: Wrasse WRASS045) Wrasse WRASS045_AA_500.jpg Wrasse WRASS045_BB_500.jpg ::Tracks: ''Monkey Banana'' / ''Sense Wiseness'' / ''Excuse O'' / ''Mr. Grammarticalogyisationalism Is The Boss'' *CD 3-2: '''Fela & Africa 70:''' '''''Everything Scatter''''' & '''''Noise For Vendor Mouth''''' (CD: Wrasse WRASS049) Wrasse WRASS049_AA_500.jpg Wrasse WRASS049_BB_500.jpg ::Tracks: ''Everything Scatter'' / 2. ''Who No Know Go Know'' / 3. ''Noise For Vendor Mouth'' / ''Mattress'' *CD 3-3: '''Fela Anikulapo Kuti:''' '''''Teacher Don't Teach Me Nonsense''''' (CD: Wrasse WRASS051) Wrasse WRASS051__AA_500.jpg Wrasse WRASS051__L.jpg ::Tracks: 1. ''Teacher Don't Teach Me Nonsense'' / 2. ''Look And Laugh'' / 3. ''Just Like That'' *CD 3-4: '''''Koola Lobitos 64-68''''' & '''Fela Ransome Kuti & Nigeria 70:''' '''''The '69 Los Angeles Sessions''''' (CD: Wrasse WRASS054) Wrasse WRASS054_AA_500.jpg Wrasse WRASS054_BB_500.jpg :: Tracks: 1. ''Highlife Time'' / 2. ''Omuti Tide'' / 3. Ololufe Mi / 4. ''Wadele Wa Rohin'' / 5. ''Laise Lairo'' / 6. ''Wayo'' / 7. ''My Lady Frustration'' / 8. ''Viva Nigeria '' / 9. ''Obe'' / 10. ''Ako'' / 11. Witchcraft / 12. ''Wayo'' (2nd Version) / 13. ''Lover'' / 14. ''Funky Horn''/ 15. ''Eko'' / 16. ''This Is Sad'' *CD 3-5: '''''Roforofo Fight / The Fela Singles''''' (CD: Wrasse WRASS056) Wrasse WRASS056_AA_500.jpg Wrasse WRASS056_L.jpg Wrasse WRASS056_BB_500.jpg :: Tracks: 1. ''Roforofo Fight'' / 2. ''Go Slow'' / 3. ''Question Jam Answer'' / 4. ''Trouble Sleep Yanga Wake Am'' / 5. ''Shenshema'' / 6. ''Ariya'' *CD 3-6: '''''Fela Ransome Kuti & The Africa 70: Confusion / Gentleman''''' (CD: Wrasse WRASS069) Wrasse WRASS069_AA_500.jpg Wrasse WRASS069_BB_500.jpg Wrasse WRASS069_L.jpg ::Tracks: 1. ''Confusion (Part 1 & 2)'' / 2. ''Gentleman'' / 3. ''Fefe Naa Efe'' / 4. ''Igbe'' *CD 3-7: '''Fela Ransome Kuti & The Africa 70:''' '''''Shakara / Fela's London Scene''''' (CD: Wrasse WRASS071) Wrasse WRASS071_AA_500.jpg Wrasse WRASS071_BB_500.jpg Wrasse WRASS071_L.jpg ::Tracks: 1. ''Lady'' / 2. ''Shakara'' / 3. J'Ehin J'Ehin'' / 4. ''Egbe Mi O'' / 5. ''Who're You'' / 6. ''Buy Africa'' / 7. ''Fight To Finish'' *CD 3-8: '''Fela Ransome Kuti & The Africa 70:''' '''''Expensive Shit''''' / '''''He Miss Road''''' (CD: Wrasse WRASS073) Wrasse WRASS073_AA_500.jpg Wrasse WRASS073_BB_500.jpg Wrasse WRASS073_L.jpg ::Tracks: 1. ''Expensive Shit'' / 2. ''Water No Get Enemy'' / 3. ''He Miss Road'' / 4. ''Monday Morning In Lagos'' / 5. ''It's No Possible'' *CD 3-9: '''Fela And The Africa 70:''' '''''Stale Mate / Fear Not For Man''''' (CD: Wrasse WRASS079) Wrasse WRASS079_AA_500.jpg Wrasse WRASS079_BB_500.jpg ::Tracks: 1, ''Stalemate'' / 2. ''Don't Worry About My Mouth O'' / 3. Fear Not For Man'' / 4. ''Palm Wine Sound'' =References